Lips of an Angel
by Teh Pocky Ninja
Summary: THIS IS NOT A SONGFIC!DX! What do you do when you're stuck in an arranged marriage with a royal jerk, while your boyfriend is engaged to your fiance's elsewhere-lovestruck cousin? sAsXsAk, no annoying lyrics in between the lines.


**Lips of an Angel**

* * *

-Bzzzzt…Bzzzzzzt…- Click-

"Nnh…H'lo?" his drowsy voice mumbled, the line's static clearing after a few seconds.

"…"

Though he was all she'd been thinking about for the past month, her mouth went dry at the last moment.

"Who is this?"

"S-…Sasuke …" she squeaked out nervously.

"Sakura?! Is that you?" He asked, sounding surprised, but hushed in a whisper.

"Yeah…it's me…(sniff)…" she wiped away an involuntary tear.

"What's wrong? I can hear you crying."

He was probably sitting up in his bed now, she thought. Both hands grabbing his phone as his face showed mild surprise.

"N-nothing…" she lied.

"Sakura…(sigh) just let it all out."

He knew her far too well.

"Sasuke…it's not fair…" she managed to choke out, her mouth going dry again.

"Shh, I know…"

"I just wanted to…(sniff) to talk to you…" She twiddled the phone's cord around one finger, knowing he was probably doing the same.

"I know, I know…sorry I couldn't keep in touch…these security goons are everywhere, so I gotta whisper, ok?"

"Ok…" she sniffled, curling back up in her own pink-sheeted bed.

"Hey…don't cry…don't cry, Sakura…"

"I'm not…But it's not like _he_ would care if I was," she muttered through her tears, her grip on the phone tightening.

"Oh, Sakura…" he sighed, his eyes were probably closing.

"What about _her_?" she asked, but in a soft tone.

"No…I don't hate her, but…she's crazy in love with my best friend…she doesn't want me either."

He didn't love that girl. He loved _her_. He wanted _her_.

"Sasuke…why are things going like this…?"she asked, not expecting an answer.

"I don't know…But I'm glad you called," he admitted, and she could hear him brushing hair out of his eyes.

"You're not mad I woke you up?" she asked cautiously.

"No, never…it's hard to explain, but when I hear you talk, it sounds like everything's going to be ok…"

He still believed there was a way out.

"I wish it was…(sniff)…"

"Shh, don't cry…We'll work it out somehow…we'll get out of it…"

"Sasuke…" she said softly, not intending to say more.

"Sakura, just whatever you do, don't hang up, ok?" His voice sounded almost desperate, as if he'd die if she left.

"Ok…(sniff)…"

"Y'know…I dreamed about you."

"Really?" she asked, for he wasn't one to tell anyone things close to him.

"Yeah…you were dressed all in white, and glowing, with snowy wings and a halo…you were smiling, holding your hand out to me, asking me to come fly away with you…"

She hiccupped before continuing.

"Sasuke, that's so sweet…oh Sasuke, you're so much better then he is, you're worth so much more…" she told him, somewhere between a whisper and a sob.

"Don't cry, Sakura…" he said again.

"Sasuke, I don't like him! He's too possessive, but not like you at all…he acts like I'm his property…Sasuke, I don't like him, but I don't want to fight with him anymore…it's too hard…if he knows I'm talking to you, he'll yell…"

"Just imagine I'm there with you, ok?" he offered.

"(Sniff) Ok…you're hugging me…" She closed her eyes, imagining his protecting arms around her.

"I am, Sakura, I am…"

"Sasuke it's not fair…I don't want to be Sakura Hyuga, I want to be Sakura Uchiha…I love you, not him…"

_More than anything else in the world…_

"I'd rather she were Hinata Uzumaki, you know that…"

"It's not fair…(sniff)…"

"…"

Neither spoke for a minute or two, both contented in this moment of peace with closing their eyes and listening to the other's breathing.

"…"

"Well…I'll think of something…I promise…I won't let him have you…" he said at last.

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Sasuke…I'm scared…"

"Don't be, don't be…I'll find a way. Then we'll be together…" he said, she could hear the attempted smile in his voice.

"But…what if something happens to you?"

"Nothing will…as long as I have you, I'll be ok."

"Just…Sasuke, just promise me you won't hurt yourself, please…" she begged, knowing what could happen to him…

"I can take him and his goons."

"Sasuke, but…I don't want you to get hurt…"

"Sometimes you have to pull some dumb stunts to get your way, Sakura."

"What if he…what if he kills you?" She choked the last two words out, unable to even think of the possibility that he might not come back to her someday…

"I won't let him."

"Sasuke…"

"…"

"(Sigh)…I gotta go, Sasuke…" she admitted, hearing the sound of approaching footsteps outside her door. The hourly guard checkup.

"You do?" he asked, his grief easily noticeable in his tone.

"Yeah…sorry…"

"Ok, well…don't fret, Sakura, I'll get us out of this…" he promised, and she could imagine him patting her head as he spoke.

"Thanks, Sasuke…I love you," she whispered, as unwilling to hang up as he.

"You too. Always will."

"Bye…"

"Bye, Sakura."

_-Click-_

* * *

D: writer's block has escalated to writer's constipation. I fully apoligize for my laziness.


End file.
